


Fallen

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Cross-Posts [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood and Injury, Chains, Devils, Fallen Angels, Fallen Demons, Grian is a badass, Grumbo, Infiltration, M/M, Torture, catacombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: While Mumbo and Grian are out on a having adventure things don't go to plan and tragedy strikes the duo.This is from my Wattpad account. Most updates will be there first then here.This story contains strong depictions of blood, gore, trauma, and swearing. Proceed at your own risk. Oh and DO NOT SHIP REAL PEOPLE, MINECRAFT PERSONAS ONLY ARE BEING SHIPPED.
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo
Series: Cross-Posts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930540
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to add additional tags as soon as I read back through this. Don't mind me, just a little bit of a forgetful author.

"MUMBO! I CAN'T FLY! IT WON'T LET ME FLY!" Grian yelled as the rockets in his hands were being consumed but he wasn't going anywhere.

"MUMBO HELP!" He was clinging onto the edge of a really deep ravine. "I'm coming Grian! Hold on!" Mumbo yelled.

Then Grian saw a creeper outside the corner of his eyes. "Oh no... Oh no no no. MUMBO CREEP-" His sentence was cut off as the Creeper exploded and Grian fell, Mumbo looked over the edge as Grian fell into the ravine below them.

_**Grian fell from a high place whilst fighting Creeper** _

_~~~~5 hours earlier~~~~_

"Griaaan." Mumbo called out playfully, Grian was sleeping in his Hobbit hole base it was about 8 AM and Mumbo wanted to see if he wanted to go caving with him. Mumbo walked over to the sleeping Grian and smiled a devilish smile. He got out a bucket of water and poured it on top of Grian.

"Oh my gosh... What..?" Grian looked over at Mumbo who was laughing very hard, "Mumbo! What the hell!?" he shouted getting up from the wet covers, and wringing out his hair.  
"Sorry love. I had too. It was too good an opportunity not too." Mumbo replied still giggling. Grian sighed, walked over to his closet and put on a different sweater. "So why are you here Mumbo? Here to smother me again?" Grian chuckled.  
"Can't a guy just pop over to his boyfriend's hobbit hole without getting assumptions made?" He laughed, "I wanted to see if you wanted to go caving with me."   
"Sure, it'll be fun! Server lag is really bad today though. I wonder what's going on." Grian said as he walked over to his ender chest, strapped on his elytra and put on his Netherrite gear. "I just need to pop by one of the rocket shops and get a couple of rockets first."

As the boys flew into the rocket shop Grian was trying to get up, "Mumbo.... I'm stuck in flying mode again.." Grian said as his wings stayed out and his body laid on the floor.

"Woah what's happening here?" Zedaph said as he walked in. "Grian's stuck in flying mode." Mumbo replied as Grian finally got up. "Server lag is so bad today." Grian said as he grabbed the amount of rockets he needed. "Let's hope we don't have to fly down into a ravine or something. That could be absolutely catastrophic."   
"Later Zed!"  
"Bye Zed!" The two said and they flew off into the distance. 

"Dude we've been flying for an hour! Do you know where you're going Mumbo?" Grian asked as he was following Mumbo from behind, "Of coarse I do! There's a cave somewhere over in this direction."  
"You have no idea where we're going do you?"  
".... Yes."   
"Oh hey! There's a cave!" Grian said diving down, "And it looks like it goes pretty deep too." 

Three hours of caving later

"uh Mumbo..." Grian said, backing away form an edge of a ravine. "Mumbo..!" Still no response from him. "MUMBO!"   
"Grian?! What's wrong?!"  
"We Got a ravine and like five creepers." Grian said walking backwards towards Mumbo. Grian drew his blade, "Not a big deal... right?" Mumbo asked drawing his sword as well. "It wouldn't be if the ravine wasn't full of lava. There's a small patch where there isn't any lava though." Grian said as he slayed one Creeper. Slowly backing towards the edge of the ravine, skeletons were shooting at him form above, Grian's foot slipped on the edge, and he looked down at the ravine. 

"MUMBO! I NEED A HAND OVER HERE!" he shouted as a creeper exploded beside him, and he fell through. Lighting rockets he managed to hit an edge of the ravine and grab on.

 _I can't fly... Why can't I fly?!_ Grian thought in a panic as he tried to pull himself up, but just ended up slipping. He stabbed his sword into the stone in front of him, "MUMBO! I CAN'T FLY! IT WON'T LET ME FLY!" 

"Grian! Hang on love!" Mumbo said as he was slaying creepers and other monsters everywhere.

Grian started slipping, the blood on his hands from where he kept getting grazed by skeletons' arrows making it harder to grip his sword for support. "MUMBO! I'M SLIPPING!" Grian yelled as a creeper exploded right beside him, leaving him to fall into the lava filled ravine below. He hit the ground hard when he missed the lava pools.

"GRIAN!" Mumbo yelled

_**Grian fell from a high place whilst fighting creeper.** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Grian fell from a high place whilst fighting creeper**  
<Xisuma> rip  
<Tango> o.O_

Grian woke up in a panic in his bed at his hobbit hole, as he tried slowing his breaths he held his chest.

"Oh my heart.... my little aching heart. Why'd I have to hit the ground instead of the lava?" 

Respawns weren't fun, in fact they were quite painful. Grian looked in the chat Mumbo was sending messages.

_< MumboJumbo> Grian?  
<Grian> I'm fine, respawned at my hobbit hole  
<Grian> Can you grab my stuff that didn't burn?  
<MumboJumbo> Yeah, on it now. I'll be on my way in a bit._

As Grian read the last message Xisuma flew in, "Hey! How do you feel after your respawn?"  
"I have a pounding headache but other than that I'm perfectly fine."  
"Glad to hear, what happened exactly though? You don't normally see a death message like that in the chat."  
"Oh... Mumbo and I were caving, we ran into a ravine that was FULL of lava. Then got ambushed by creepers, skeletons and cave spiders."   
"That makes much more sense." X said with a sigh, "I'll leave ya to wait for Mumbo. Take it easy."  
"You got it, X-I-Sooma-void!"  
"Later G-R-ian." X said and flew out of his hobbit hole.

Grian sighed as he waited for the return of Mumbo. He was looking in some of his chests for a spare sword or something. He walked over to his ender chest as he was head first rummaging into the box looking for a spare elytra in case his burned. Just then he heard the loud bell bang right beside him. He bumped his head on the top of the chest.

"Ow.. shit.." Grian said as he looked over towards the mustached man in the mine cart. Grian sighed as he walked over and removed the mine cart from the track. 

"very funny Mumbo." Grian said as Mumbo pulled him into a hug.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, Mumbo. I'm fine. Just a pounding headache. What of my gear survived?" Grian asked as Mumbo put down a shulker box beside the two.  
"Everything but your elytra and enderchests survived." Mumbo explained.   
"Just my luck." Grian said as he started looking through the ender chest that was over in the corner. "At least I still have my spare elytra. I can't believe that just happened."  
"Did you do a debrief with X on your respawn?"  
"He came to me and yes I did, it was quick and quite frankly really brief." Grian laughed. 

"That did NOT go as planned." Mumbo said.  
"You don't say." Grian said with a smirk, while he was enchanting his elytra with mending and unbreaking. "It was SO bad. That's such an embarrassing death message too."  
"Oh come on. It wasn't THAT bad."  
"I got blown up by a creeper that landed me to hit the ground so hard I died. It's an embarrassing death message Mumbo." Grian giggled.  
"Okay, fair enough. Well, I'm gonna leave you to do Grian things. Call me if you need me." Mumbo said giving Grian a smooch on the forehead before leaving the hobbit hole. 

It was getting dark on the hermitcraft server and Grian was just working on his Nether mansion. He landed on a nearby platform to look at it when he heard the sound of rockets nearby. He walked around the corner to see who it was.

Grian couldn't make out the figure in front of him until he crashed into him causing them both to hit the ground.

"Hey Grian."  
"ow.. Hi? If you're gonna attack me in the nether at least give me a warning so I could pop a fire res potion you spoon." Grian said propping himself up on his elbows. "I'm sorry... Are you wearing a bamboo suit?" He said, getting up looking at the cut on his arm, "Ow.."   
"Yeah I am actually. Sent the twelve bamboo Iskall sent me over for his hermit challenges over to a tailor. Y'know?"   
"Y-Yeah.. I guess. What brings you here Mumbo?" Grian said placing his ender chest looking for a spare healing potion to heal the bleeding cut on his arm.  
"Well, one your invitation to the upside down. And two just because I was wondering where you were, it was getting dark outside and you weren't in your bases."   
"Oh.. It's dark already? I must have been down here for hours! It's easy to loose track of time when you're in the Nether." Grian said drinking the healing potion he found. 

"GRIAN!!" Said a voice really close, Grian looked over and Iskall crashed into him and pinned him to the ground.

"Ah.. Ow... Iskall!" Grian said voice strained as Iskalls' knee pinned him to the ground. Iskalls knee buried on his chest. "Iskall... Can't breathe.."   
"OOPS! Sorry Grian!!" Iskall said moving his knee off of Grians' chest, Grian took in deep breaths as his lungs refilled with air. He propped himself up again, "Dude... Iskall, not.. cool." He said between breaths.  
"At least I gave you a warning. Are you okay though?"  
"Yeah.. Yeah, I'm okay. What is it with people tackling me to the ground today?" Grian asked as Iskall and Mumbo helped him up. The boys simply just shrugged. "Anyways, what brings you here Iskall?" Grian asked as Mumbo put an arm around Grian's shoulder. 

"Have you heard what Doc is trying to do?" Iskall said, Mumbo and Grian simply shook their heads no, "He's trying to get team S.T.A.R back together. I'd watch your backs if you don't want to be ambushed."  
"The war was last season though. We aren't going to have another civil war.... To my knowledge anyways." Grian said, "Can we get out of here? I've been down here for hours." Mumbo and Iskall nodded and took off on their elytras and Grian followed them to the shopping district portal. 

As they walked out into the open air off the overworld it was dark. "I should really get back to my hobbit home and get some rest." Grian said, Iskall and Mumbo agreed and they all flew off in their own general directions.

When Grian got to his base he took off his armour, then there was a noise coming from the obnoxious bell of his messaging system. Grian walked over to the chest and looked inside and there was nothing there. Grian looked up from the chest and destroyed the chest minecart, he started to turn around when both his arms were grabbed and he was pinned to the wall.

"AH.. This isn't funny!" Grian said as Doc appeared out of the shadows and Wels and Ren took off their little disguises. "Doc?! Ren?! Wels?! What is going on?!" Grian asked. 

"It'll be easier if you just follow us." Doc growled in Grian's ear.


	3. Chapter 3

"This isn't funny Doc! Let me go." Grian said as Doc walked over to him.

"It'll be easier if you just follow us." Doc said as he motioned Wels and Ren to let Grian go. Grian rolled his shoulders and rubbed them.

"What's the big deal Doc?" Grian asked demanding answers.  
"You remember team S.T.A.R and Team G. Right, Grian?" Doc said.  
"Yeah... What is this? An interrogation?"   
"Somewhat. But what we want to know is simple, where is Mumbo?"  
"He's probably in his base. What's going on? The war was last season."  
"We know. But we just want to make sure that you are aware to know that you shouldn't go alone."  
"Are you threatening me?"   
"Perhaps.. Just watch your back." Doc said as he flew out of the hobbit hole, Ren and Wels following behind.

 _They're so weird..._ Grian thought as he walked over to his bed and swiftly fell asleep.

Grian woke up to the loud dinging of his message bell. He walked over to the minecart and saw Mumbo. "uh... Hi?" Grian stuttered. "Hey love. Did Doc visit you last night?" Mumbo asked.  
"Uh yeah actually. He was with Wels and Ren too. It was really suspicious." Grian replied scratching his head and removing the mine cart. 

As they continued talking another mine cart flew up. 

"What on Earth?" Mumbo said with Grian as they walked over. Grian opened the chest to read a note that said, "We know what you are."   
"That's ominous." Mumbo said as he heard Grian read out the note.  
"Very..." Grian said remembering what he really is.   
"What do you think it means?"   
Grian didn't respond, only a frightened look on his face. "Grain?" Mumbo asked again snapping Grian back to reality.

Grian looked Mumbo in the eyes. "Mumbo I haven't been completely honest with you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mumbo... I've not been completely honest with you." Grian said quickly turning towards him.

"What is it?"

"You know how Tango is a demon?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, well I'm an angel. Fallen from the Angels realm. It's really difficult to explain. But I think they're trying to get Doc, Wels, and Ren to do their bidding and I don't know how to fight it. Some of those 'angels' are pure evil or are siding with the devil." Grian explained.  
"Okay.... so we all know you have wings. What else distinguishes you from being a Fallen?" Mumbo asked. Grian pulled down his sweater collar and showed Mumbo the angel symbol he was given at birth.  
"It's a G with a halo and wings around it. Basically saying my name and representing I'm one of the Fallen." Grian explained. "Right now we need to meet up with Tango, we're both part of the same team. Essentially anyways."

_< Grian> Dude... Tango  
<Grian> We need to chat...  
<Grian> NOW.  
<Tango> uhh... okay, i'm in the netherhub trying to find my portal for the last 10 minutes :(  
<Tango> meet in the shopping district?  
<Grian> Okay_

Grian and Mumbo both flew over to the shopping district to meet up with Tango. They found him in the throne room of the town hall.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tango asked drinking a regeneration potion.  
"Tango we need to find the rest of the Fallen." Grian said as he walked up to Tango. Tango spit out the potion in surprise.  
"What? Why?" Tango asked.  
"They're coming and we have to prepare for a war."  
"Wait, wait wait..." Mumbo piped in. "Who are the rest of the Fallen Grian?" Grian looked over at his confused partner.   
"Scar, Xisuma, and someone else and I can't put my finger on it. Those are our angels. But the demons and literally just Tango, Impulse, and Zedaph." Grian said, quickly.  
"Wait so who's the last angel...?" Tango asked looking at Grian, then they both looked at Mumbo.

"No..." Grian said, as he started smiling and walking over to Mumbo.   
"What?" Mumbo said as Grian put his hand on the crevasse of Mumbo's neck and shoulder.   
"No way... No freaking way. You're kidding me." Grian said as he moved his hand and it revealed Mumbo's angel symbol.  
"What Grian?" Mumbo said pulling Grian in front of him.

"You... You're the last of the Fallen..."


	5. Chapter 5

"HOW ARE YOU THE LAST FALLEN ANGEL WITHOUT KNOWING!?" Tango shouted.

"I don't know, this is all pretty new." Mumbo replied.

"I'm gonna gather the fallen. I'll be right back." Grian said, flying out after telling the Fallen to meet him outside of the hall.

A few minutes later, Xisuma, Impulse, Zed, and Scar came in with Grian. 

"Want to explain to me what is going on?" Xisuma asked.

"Okay, so Wels, Ren, and Doc all haven't been acting like themselves. Mumbo is the last of the fallen, and we have to prepare for a war with the devil." Grian explained.

"You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding." Impulse said. Grian shook his head. "I wish I was. We need to figure out what to do though."

"How much time do we have to devise a plan?" Xisuma asked.

Just then the sky went dark and the Fallen team ran out.

"None." Grian said, "EVERYONE BACK INSIDE. NOW. GO GO GO!" He said pushing everyone back inside as a meteor fell.

"How is there a meteor here?" Mumbo asked.

"I don't know, but we need to go. NOW." Tango said pulling on Mumbo's sleeve and everyone following behind. 

Grian looked back for half a second. "GUYS!" He yelled, "DEMONS ARE PULLING OUT OF THE GRO-" Grian got dragged down into a pit. "GRIAN!" The gang shouted. They stood in fear for a second before Grian somehow sprung up from the ground.

As he kicked a demon in the face he scurried up to the group. "We need to go somewhere with high altitude." He said out of breath.

"My base is pretty high, let's go." Xisuma said, everyone followed to fly behind X. When Grian tried to fly he simply fell to the ground.

He looked back at his wing, it looked mangled. "Oh no... GUYS I CAN'T FLY! I-I think my wing is sprained!" 

Just then two demons came behind them and grabbed Grian. "Grian!" The gang shouted.

"GO! Get to high ground. I'll be fi-" His sentence cut off by being drug underground.

"We need to go!" Tango yelled, everyone flew to Xisuma's base. 

"I can't believe we lost Grian... He's the only one of us who knew the catacombs really well." Scar said softly.

"I know the catacombs of hell well enough to know where I'm going but I don't know if things have changed." Tango replied. 

"And that's the problem, Grian would go down every other week and see if things changed or not. He would always come back and write out a new map, sometimes memorize it enough to where he didn't need to change anything." Scar replied.

"So you're telling me we don't have a map of the catacombs?" Impulse asked.

"That would be correct my friends." Xisuma chimed in. "He usually gave me the maps, but he either didn't make one out this time, nothing changed, or he didn't have time too." 

"We can't fight a war without our strongest angel!" Xisuma yelled, "How are we going to get him back?"

"Maybe we can sneak into the combs?" Zed suggested.

"They'd be expecting that." Tango said.

"Can you guys PLEASE fill me in?!" Mumbo shouted.

"Fallen angels, and fallen demons. We aren't one or the other, we're a bit of both. Some of us possess more traits of one side. Take for example Tango and Grian. Tango is more partial to the demon world than he is to any other. Grian, more angel. Which is probably why he's taking a liking to you." Impulse said.

"Okay. So what's the plan?" Mumbo said, somewhat understanding what he's a part of. 

"Maybe team ZIT could go in and bring in the angels as a sacrifice or something so we can get to Grian?" Xisuma suggested.

"They'll kill you!" Tango shouted.

"If they know our faces, then they'll know each demons face. There's no hiding either way, and Grian could be really hurt by now." Scar said.

"What if we disguise ourselves? Put on different hermit heads?" Mumbo said.

"That could work... but I don't know." Impulse said, "Those demons are smart. I don't know how easily they can be fooled."

"It's the only plan we got." Xisuma said with a sigh. "I've got hermit heads in my shop. C'mon. We're gonna have to be sneaky though."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"LET. ME. GO. YOU FILTHY DEMONS." Grian shouted as he thrashed in the demons' holds.

"Stop struggling. You'll only mangle your wrists more." The demons said as they threw Grian into a cell.

"This is absolutely disgusting." Grian said as he jerked his arms free of the liquid that was on them.

"Welcome to the catacombs, fallen angel." The demons said walking away. Grian stood up and tucked his wings behind his back, despite how much it hurt to move the right one.

 _Catacombs... I think there's an exit in here somewhere. Think Grian, think._ Grian thought as he looked around. "Shit." Grian grumbled then covered his mouth, "profanity Grian, watch it. Find a way out." 

He continued looking around for a few minutes before two demons walked into his cell.

"And what do you think you're doing?" They hissed.

"Uh.. Nothing." Grian said as the two demons walked up to him and pulled him to follow them. 

They brought Grian to a weird room with chains. Grian's eyes widened and his ears drooped slightly at the sight.

"You'll stay here, until the demon himself comes to deal with you."

Grian let out a small whimper as his chains were attached to his wrists. He let out a small scream as they chained both his wings down heavily to his back, making sure he couldn't move them. After the demons left, Grian let his head droop.

"I am so dead if they don't get to me." 


	6. Chapter 6

Grian struggling with his chains he let out a yelp when he felt his wing pop.

"Geez, that's not supposed to happen. That is not good. That doesn't feel nice either. I hope I didn't just pop that out of it's socket, that actually really hurts. Crap." He grunted and continued to fiddle with the chains on his wrists trying to get them loose. Soon he heard a click of the door and he started to pretend that he wasn't doing anything. His wing still hurting like a bitch though was making it hard for him to focus.

"So this is the angel you've acquired?" The other demon asked picking up Grian's chin to make him look at him.

"Yes sir, he's their strongest from what I could tell."

"Hmm... Dismissed." 

Grian watched as the smaller demon walked out of the room.

"So, little angel."

Grian didn't respond. He only looked at him.

"I hear you know about a war that is going to break out on your world that we're causing."

Still no response.

"Silent type?"

"You can fuck me over as many times as you want, but you won't get away with keeping me here." Grian said with a fire-y look.

"Yeah that won't be necessary." The demon said walking behind Grian and unlatching his wing chains.

"You're releasing me?" Grian asked as he continued to do the same with his ankles and wrists. "Why?"

"Not all demons are evil, Grian."

Grian was put back because of his name.

"You should go. There's a tunnel in here and you can escape right through on that tunnel."

"Thanks." Grian said walking towards a small goopy tunnel.

"Don't mention it. Now get back to your team. They need you."

Grian gave a nod and trucked along the absolutely disgusting tunnel.

* * *

"Okay. So we were caught." Tango said annoyed as he and his friends were thrown in a cage. 

"You don't say." Xisuma retorted as his chains jingled.

"This was literally all Tangos' fault." Impulse said.

"It really was." Scar replied.

"I'm sorry guys! I didn't mean to get us all cap-"

_PSST!_

"What was that?" Mumbo asked. Then something was thrown in the cage and they all looked to where it came from. Smiles all formed on the hermits' faces. Grian ran up to them.

"Guys, are you okay?" Grian whispered.

"Yeah, but are you? You're wing looks a bit of a mess." Mumbo said. Grian looked back at it, "Oh.. I must have popped it out of it's socket earlier then. Come on, I got the keys."

"How?"

"Uh..." Grian flashed back to the memory where he silently attacked another demon. "Not important. Let's go." He said opening the cage and unlatching their wrist chains.

They all ran and went into the nether. They went through Joe's portal.

"Well howdy folks...? What is going on?" Joe asked.

"We need your help but we have no time to explain what's happening." Xisuma said.

"I need my wing popped back into place." Grian quickly added, "And with you being one of the best healers on the server, I need your help." 

Joe quickly guided Grian to a bed, "This is gonna hurt."

"I've been put through torture before. This isn't really much but I need to be able to fly--Y." He hitched his last word as Joe popped it back into place. "Ouch. Xisuma, have every hermit meet me at my base in the jungle."

"Which one?" Xisuma asked.

"Mansion." Grian said and he flew out the window unsteadily, Mumbo following behind.


	7. The End?

After Grian told X to tell everyone to meet him and Mumbo at his mansion, he was really unsteady in the air.

"Ack.." He screamed as his wing almost gave out on him. "That's not good."  
"Grian! You okay?" Mumbo shouted from below him.  
"I'm fine. Wings are tired. We're almost to the mansion, I just gotta hold out a little longer." Grian replied seeing many other hermits fly into his manison.

  
"Grian what is going on?" XB asked as they landed in.  
"To make a long story short, it's angels and demons." Grian said, he looked at all the redstoners first. "Redstoners, I need a pit fall. Preferably down to Bedrock." Grian then looked towards the Boomers. "Angels I need you in the skies. False, Cleo, and everyone else besides BDubs, Tango and Impulse get digging. Boomers come with me."  
"What're we going to do?" BDubs asked.  
"We're going to explode them. Also we're gonna need a lot of buckets. They're nether demons so they're weak to water. We need TNT for the hole. I've got a TNT stash down in my storage thing." Grian said almost dragging the Boomers with them.  
"Wait, if Tango and Impulse are demons, are they weak to water too?" BDubs asked, not fully understanding what is going on.  
"Well no, not exactly. Tango may be more nether demon but he's still partial to our world. Impulse is just Impulse, he doesn't let much phase him."  
"Hey!" Impulse shouted half-offended.  
"Sorry not sorry Impulse." Grian said digging into one of his chests. "I have significantly less TNT than I thought I did. It'll have to do. Grab a few stacks and a flint and steel and LET'S GO." Grian said as he ran grabbing things. "Why can't I ever have things sorted?" He grumbled.

_< Zedaph> Grian! Demons in the jungle, we need that TNT ASAP!_

"Shit..." Grian said.  
"Grian!" The Boomers shouted.  
"Sorry! Potty-mouth! We need to go! There are demons in the jungle. You guys got water buckets?" Grian asked.  
"Yeah! Let's go muder some demons." Tango said.

  
As the four flew over to Grian's mansion where the hole was, the four immediately started making some TNT duplicators and digging down to the bedrock.   
While Grian was doing his part in putting TNT into pillars of stone, then proceeding to blowing it up, he noticed that they have significantly less time than he thought.  
"We need the water at the bottom of the hole!" Grian shouted from below. They all rushed to get the water as almost source blocks, flowing to the center. 

"Explain the plan Grian!" Zed shouted.  
"So basically, demons are weak to water, they won't be able to dig or fly out of that, eventually leading to their inevitable.. erm.. second death. I guess. I don't know how well this is going to work, but let's do it." Grian said looking away.  
"Hey, if we all die, at least two things are going to happen." False said, "One, we die together, two it's all your guys' fault."   
Grian shrugged and ran outside to where demons were chanting.

  
"Give it up Fallen! You're days are numbered and is time for an end!" Their leader shouted.  
"You wanna put your words where your fists should be?!" Grian shouted, "Let's fight."

  
That's when all the demons started to charge, imediately triggering the trap and all of them falling in.

  
Mumbo looked down at the falling demons, them disappearing one by one in the water. "I can't believe that actually worked." Mumbo mumbled.  
"Neither can I." Grian added.  
"WHAT?! IT WAS YOUR PLAN!" Ren piped in.  
"Yeah, but my plans can always.. NOT go to plan, you know that." Grian said, "That was also very anticlimatic."  
"It really was." Scar said looking down the giant hole.

  
"What now?" Tango asked.  
"I guess we go back to our normal lives considering we don't have to do this..?" Xisuma chimed. The hermits all murmured in agreeance and left.

  
Grian however still had an odd feeling about what happened. He felt as if something were wrong. He shrugged it off and walked away from the hole to grab some stone to fill it.

As he was gone however, a dark red hand came upon the surface.

"Next time Fallen. You will soon end your reign." 


End file.
